


Restraint

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: David tried to stay out of it, but his restraint only lasted for about five minutes. It wasn’t his fault. Although he technically agreed with Spot’s stance that Jack should not go to Santa Fe, he didn’t like seeing his best friend’s dreams openly mocked.





	Restraint

David tried to stay out of it, but his restraint only lasted for about five minutes. It wasn’t his fault. Although he technically agreed with Spot’s stance that Jack should not go to Santa Fe, he didn’t like seeing his best friend’s dreams openly mocked.

“What do you know about traveling anyway?” David blurted out. “Crossing the bridge into Manhattan half a dozen times in your life doesn’t count.”

It was enough to stop Spot from talking for a second. He looked David up and down, like he was sizing him up. He didn’t seem impressed. “I know enough to know where I belongs,” he said. David glared at him.

“You know about being a big fish in a small pond, and that’s all that you know.”

Spot didn’t confirm or deny this. He just shrugged and leaned back against the wall, as casual as could be. “Whatever you say, Davey. You know that nobody’s gonna to listen to you run your mouth once you send Kelly packing, right?”

Jack rested a hand on David’s shoulder. “Who’s to say I ain’t taking him with me?”

Spot burst out laughing, either from Jack’s words or the look that David gave him.

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” he said, but he didn’t argue anymore about the eventuality of Jack making it to Santa Fe, or about his prospects there. The topic changed to a debate over whether the World or the Brooklyn Banner had worse headlines lately, and the Wild West was forgotten for the moment.

“You were kidding about taking me with you to Santa Fe, right?” David asked on the way home.

Jack shrugged. “The plan has its benefits.”

“And what would those be?” David asked. He didn’t dare to think what those might be. “Tarantulas and sandstorms?” he added, hoping that Jack wouldn’t be able to see far enough beyond those words to recognize the flush in David’s cheeks. He needn’t have worried, because Jack didn’t even look at him.

“I was thinking something more along the lines of getting to tell Spot Conlon I told you so,” he said without missing a beat. He gave David a gentle nudge, then continued on, walking at a faster pace so that David had to hurry to keep up.


End file.
